Trapped In The Eyes of Fate
by DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: Hey guys. I have been working on this fanfiction for a long time now, I hope You all like, or love it.
1. Trapped In The Eyes of Fate chapter 1

Sorry for any mistakes

DorothyLovesAnime

Trapped In The Eyes of Fate

chapter 1 Miracle

A tall beautiful women with long pink hair and red snake-like eyes wearing nothing but a long red silk dress, was laying down on the soft bed panting like a dog.

Joy flowed through her veins when she hear the cry of her infant daughter. She slowly looked up,and saw her daughter innocent face,"Can I hold her, Queen Evra"

A woman with short baby blue hair, and grey eyes looked at her before handing over her child,"My apologies, Queen Victoria"

" Thank you my friend,but please use my real name,The name my mother give me,and not my father"

" Why "

" I love my father but the name he give was the dream he wanted me to become, and I fear I will never become that dream"

" Gisela "Queen Evra whispered

" Thank you "

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Queen Evra walked down the long hallway until she reached a pair of large wooden doors before opening the doors to reveal the King of Conquerors,and King of Knights"

" King of Conquerors,King of Knights,thank you for coming " Queen Evra bowed her head in respect.

" Your welcome Queen Evra" Saber smiled softly before she to bowed her,and Rider did the same.

" Where is our dear Queen Victoria"

Queen Evra looked down at the floor," She give birth to a beautiful baby girl,right now she is resting, but you will see her at the banquet"

Saber give a worry look," I know you are worried Saber about the baby,I can not blame you. The baby was born far too early"

" Is the child ill " Rider asked

" No but she is small, four and a half pounds"

Saber looked down at the floor," Come my kings, I will lead you to your rooms"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saber picked up the silver cup full of red wine when Rider walked over over to her," whats with the long face King of Knights"

" Queen Gisela told me what will happened to her child"

" Saber " Rider place a hand on her shoulder" I know, I worry too much"

Queen Evra smile at them before walking over to them," Queen Victoria will be here soon"

" Queen Evra what have I told you about using that name"

Queen Evra, Rider, and Saber looked over to see Queen Gisela standing in front of the stairs holding a small blanket wrapped around a infant.

" Queen Gisela, thank goodness you are alright,"Saber smile softly at her friend.

" Thank you Saber, do you wanted to see her"

Saber nodded while she give her friend a warm smile, and walked over to her before looking down at the infant.

She had curly black hair, and beautiful brown eyes that seem to turn gold when the light hits them just right. She has her mother's chin, and her father's noise.

She cood softly as she looked over at Saber, and a smart smile formed on her face.

" I think she remember you" Saber gives Queen Gisela a confused look," What do you mean Queen Gisela"

" It takes two years for a baby within my family's bloodline to fully develop into this cute innocent child you see before you, during that time I visited you countless time to the point the baby become more comfortable with your voice, and remember your name" Gisela looked down at her child," But like me, my mother, and her mother, her life will never be like a normal girl. "

" G-Gisela"

" Don't worry my friend"

Gisela stopped when she saw a gold bright light out of the corner of her eye before looking over, and smile at the King of Heroes.

" Welcome, King of Heroes" Gisela bowed her head in respect.

The King of Heroes give her a nod of his head," Queen Gisela it seems you have given birth"

" So it seems" Gisela smiled before she gestured the kings to sat down," Today I will be choosing her protector,caretaker, and who she be engage to"

" Who will be the child's protector" Rider asked

" Guardian Loretta " Gisela called

A women with long Teal hair, and red velvet eyes she was wearing a long pink nightgown, and had huge black wing walked out of the shadows.

" Guardian Loretta will be the protector of my child, her caretaker will be Guardian Eve"

" Where is Guardian Eve" Saber asked

" She making sure the house is safe for my daughter"

Saber nodded," Saber If anything happened to Guardian Loretta or Guardian Eve before she turns five years old I wanted you to step in and take her under your wing"

" Yes, I will be honor"

" Thank you Saber, now about marriage"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Trapped In The Eyes of Fate chapter 2

DorothyLovesAnime

Trapped In The Eyes of Fate

chapter 2 Taken

I wake up to the sound of glass broken, and quickly sat up before looking around the room. I climbed out of bed, and put up the lantern on my coffee table. I slowly moved over to the door,and opened it slowly trying not to make any noise before making my way down the hallway, but stopped in fear when I hear a loud noise following by my mother screaming my aunt's name.

I looked through the keyhole to see my mother claw towards my aunt, covered in blood.

"Loretta, Loretta, Loretta,Loretta,Loretta,Loretta,Loretta " my mother screamed,before she turned around to face someone that was out of my view.

" WHY, WHY MUST YOU DO THIS. WHY YOU OF ALL PEOPLE" she sobbed before a chain wrapped around her neck.

She started to gasp as she begged for air and clawed at the chain.

CRACK

Her arms dropped to her sides before falling to the ground.

I hear footsteps coming towards me and only one thing come into my mind " Ran, and get help "

I picked up my lantern, and ran down the hallway before I turn the corner I heard something fly passed my ear, and hit the wall,in front of me was a tranquilizer dart.

I am being hunted like a wild animal to be caged, and killed. Tears fall down my cheeks as I made it to the front door, and open it,and ran out into the yard when I felt one of the darts scratched my arm. I made a beeline for the the tall grass.

My vision blurred, as I started to feel light headed. My legs give out and I fall onto the ground. I try to claw but my arms went limp.

I started to feel very weak, and tired as my eyes grow heavy," Please st-stop" I try to scream but only a small whisper come out of my mouth.

Suddenly I started to hear footsteps coming towards me.

That was the last thing I heard as I failed unconscious.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Past

Queen Gisela walked out into the garden where she sat down on a large stone before looking up at the moon. She closed eyes as she felt her large belly, and smile to herself when she felt a small kick.

" I can't waited to see you. I can't waited to hold you in my arms"

She jumped slightly when she heard a chuckle coming from somewhere behind looked over her shoulder to see the King of Heroes looking down at her with a smirk on his face.

A small gasp escapes the Queen's laps before she bowed her head," King of Heroes, Gilgamesh please forgive my lack of respect. I didn't sense you coming"

" There is no need for such a thing.. Gisela"

Gisela sighed as she looked down at her bully,"Gilgamesh come here" she whisper.

Gilgamesh walked in front of her before reluctantly kneeling down before her," What is i-" he was caught off guard when Gisela reached out, took his hand, and place it on her belly.

" I think she like you, Gilgamesh, she hasn't stop kicking every since you show up"

Gilgamesh looked up Gisela give her one of his trademark smirks," Where is that sad mongrel of a husband of your"

" He is in the throne room"

" That mongrel doesn't have the right to sat on the throne of your parents"

Gisela sighed," Gilgamesh"

" MILADY"

Gisela, and Gilgamesh looked over to see Gisela's caretaker," June" running over to them.

" OH THANK GOODNESS I FOUND YOU. WHY DO YOU KEEP RUNNING OFF" June took in a deep breath before letting it out," Your meal is ready"

June looked over at Gilgamesh before bowing her head," Oh thank you my Lord for keeping an eye on her. Somethings I truly wonder if she care about her health"

Gisela rolled her eyes," June I wish to eat in the garden"

" As you wish" June bowed before vanishing in a blink of an eye.

" See you tonight Gilgamesh"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I moaned softly when I felt the sun's warm vibrant ray of light gently rubbed the right side of my face. I started to blink until my vision finally cleared.

I groan as I pulled the covers over my head for protection, and comfort but that turn into pure terror when a grim reality come clawing into my head," this is not my bed, nor am I in my room"

Dorothy quickly throw the cover off of her body, and got out of the bed. Then, the cruel memories of last night come back to her.

Dorothy fell onto her hands, and knees as she sobbed, mourning the deaths of her mother, and aunt.

A wave of anger, and pain rush through her as she got up from the ground, ran over to the door, and try to open it only to find out it's locked.

Dorothy started to claw to the door leaving scratchmarks, and blood smears on the door. Dorothy clawing back over the bed, before she leaned against it.

After a while she brought her hands into her line of sight.A small gasp escape her lap when she saw some blood running down her finger, and couple of her nail were gone.

She jumped slightly when she heard the door open," I see your finally awake"

Dorothy hesitantly looked up over at the was a tall man with black elegant hair, and short black beard, with blue eyes.

He was wearing a crimson tuxedo,with the some color pants, and brown shoes.

" You have nothing to fear from me. I wish you no harm, nor death upon you. My name is Tokiomi Tohsaka"

Dorothy nodded her head.

" Do you wanted to tell me your name "

Dorothy remained silence.

"I understand, you can tell me your name when you are ready,'

Dorothy nodded.

" Come you must be famished,"

Dorothy slowly followed him out of the room, and into the hallway.

When they made it into the kitchen, Dorothy saw a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries." I had one of my maids, make you some chocolate covered strawberries,"

Dorothy look over Tokiomi at bowed head," Th-thank you,"

" Your wel-," Tokiomi stopped when he saw Dorothy's bloody fingers.

Just before Tokiomi can ask what happened, her fingers started to glowing, and a angelic light illuminated from them,when the light was gone her fingers were back to normal.

Tokiomi took a step forward," Have you always had this power,"

" Yes,my mommy says that we all have power, some can use them, and some can't,"

Tears started to roll down her face,"But, now she gone," Tokiomi kneel down in front of the child,and pull her into his warm embrace.


	3. Trapped In The Eyes of Fate chapter 3

DorothyLovesAnime

Trapped In The Eyes of Fate

chapter 3 The meeting

Dorothy sat down at the table as she pick up another chocolate covered strawberry, and bit into it. She chewed on the strawberry for a while before she swallowed it.

A servant walked over, and placed a glass of milk next to the bowl of strawberries.

" Th-thank you," Dorothy bowed her head, before taking a sip from the glass of milk.

The servant bowed," Is there anything else you need," Dorothy looked down at the floor," No" she sigh," but thank you for asking"

The servant nodded before walking out of the room.

Dorothy sighed once more as she picked up another strawberry, and looked out the window.

 _ **Flashback**_

" Mommy, mommy" a small child yelled as she ran up a hill and ran over to a black-head young women was sitting in the grass looking up at the sky.

She slowly sat up and looked over at the child ran over to her," What is it, Dorothy"

" Aunt, Loretta is here, come on come on" Dorothy jumped up and down until her mother was on her feet.

" Ok, ok am coming, am coming"

Dorothy reached out and grabbed her mother's hand," Mommy can I go play in the woods"

" Yes, but be back here before it starts to snow"

" Ok" Dorothy lets go of her mother's hand, and makes a bee-line for the woods.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Queen Gisela stood on her the balcony, were she admired the silver,and white roses,and blue vines that wrapped around the silver balustrade.

She look down at the glass of wine, and stared at her reflection before she brought to the rim of the glass to her lips, and took a sip of wine.

" I see someone is starting to look like her old self again"

Queen Gisela sigh before looking over her shoulder, and stared at the golden king standing before her," Gilgamesh"

Gisela turned around, and bowed," Thank you for coming on such short notice, but let me also ask for you forgiveness before hand for I have some news that may bore you, and or catch your eye"

Gilgamesh gave her a confused look," I have just gotten word from one of my watchers that Guardian Eve, and Loretta were killed, and Dorothy has been taken"

" Do you by any choice may know the mongrel who dare touch what is mine"

" No, Gilgamesh seeing as which she is your future wife, and our past history, I will be honor if you are willing to go found her, and bring her here "

Gilgamesh waked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist," I will, on one condition"

" Yes"

" Within two day after her return, you will make mine"

" Yes" she nodded " I will I swear on my life, and honor as Queen"

Gisela rested her head his chest, before wrapping her arms around him," Please be successful in being her back"

" King of Heroes, Gilgamesh" Gisela removed herself from Gilgamesh,and bowed her head.

" Forgive my love" Gisela smile

" Gisela I will not accept this golden fool's aid,"

" Hold you tongue, you thieving mongrel "

" Hold my tongue, you-"

" Aapep, speak no more" Gisela walked over to her lover," Swallow your pride, and hide your tail in between you legs. Our child's life is on the line"

Aapep glared at Gilgamesh before looking back at his wife and give into her words, and walked away.

" Forgive him for his actions, he slither to much in his pride.." she open a small circle light portal and a small amount water pour out of it when she reached into it, and pulled out a crescent moon shaped glass bottle with a bright mint color liquid.

She closed the portal, and looked at him," This is very powerful, and it's very hard to make, don't lose it"

Gilgamesh look at the liquid, and back at her," What do you desire me to do with these"

" I want you to give that to your servant Rafaela, she has the herbs I need to complete this.." She stopped when looked up Gilgamesh.

" Poison" he finish for her," I understand I will take it to her, and order her to complete this for you"

" Thank you"

" What are you going to do with this"

" The person who take my child is going to slowly drown in my venom of pain, and rage until their souls begs for mercy"

" I never seen you like this before"

" Those who dare hurt my baby will from themselves in my own hell's fire"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dorothy walked down the hallway as she followed the maid in front of her until the maid stopped in front of a door.

Dorothy stopped right next to the maid and watched her knock on the door, and she stopped when we heard a noise coming from inside.

The door slowly open and a tall young teenage man walked outside, and smiled at her," Hello there little one"

"He-hello," Dorothy looked down at the floor.

" Dorothy this is A'jean Le Littleheart he is studying in alchemy to be more specific,"blood altar"

" A'jean Le Littleheart this is the young lady your master told you about"

" Ah, yes he has, Thank you Cairistiona, that will be all"

Cairistiona bowed before turning to face Dorothy," Is there anything you need before a depart young lady"

" N-no"

Cairistiona smile and bowed," As you wish" she walked away leaving me alone with this this stranger.

" So you must be Dorothy, My master told me so much about you, but he failed to inform me why you here. Are you studying in alchemy,too"

" No"

" Than, way are you here"

" I don't know, my mommy,and aunt were killed, and I wake up here"

A'jean didn't know what to say, did his master know of this, or was he apart of this child's mother,and aunt's death.

He was able to ask her what happen, but he stopped when he saw the look on her face.

" So, do you wanted me to teach you"

" I-I don't know, will I get in trouble" Dorothy asked

" No, come on I will show you my journal"

Dorothy didn't know if she should follow him, or not, but she also didn't want to be alone, so she followed him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a long two whole hours of reading A'jean's journals, and watching him perform experiments,and observing a lot of blood,Dorothy looked at the clock, and yawned.

Suddenly,they heard a knock on the door," I wonder who that can be"

A'jean walked over to the door, and opened it to see Cairistiona,"Cairistiona wh-"

Cairistiona stopped him by giving him one of her trademark," Shut up, and let me speak" looks," Your master, demands your presence as well as our young lady's"

" I see, Thank you"

A'jean walked into the hallway with Dorothy following him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sat down and try to relax in my chair this Holy Grail war is far more stressful than I thought. I thought it will be easy to control,and handle Gilgamesh, but I was wrong I need to find a way to control him.

The man looked down at the paperwork,and pick them up,With this new found information that Kirei brought me,we will surely win the grail.

I just hope the king of heroes will be willing to work alongside this unknown servant, but there is another problem I need to take care of. How would I be able to give a large amount of mana to both of them.

" Master, A'jean Le Littleheart, and the young lady are here as you wish, are you ready to see them" he heard Cairistiona voice coming from behind the door.

He sat the papers on his desk," Yes"

Cairistiona opened the door, and hold it open for A'jean,and Dorothy before closing the door behind them, and walked over to the corner of the room.

" Good evening, Master. What is it that you need me to do for you"

" I am sure you are aware of the fact that the Holy Grail war has already began"

" Yes, I am Master, and I have already started reviewing the records you give me" A'jean bowed.

" Do you have any new information you would like to inform me about"

"Yes, When I was going over the records at first I failed to see anything that will serve a great importance to you, but after a while I started to notice that the words,"Blut"and "gehorchen" over and over again. Blut meaning blood, and gehorchen meaning obey which means the records were not talking about the past Holy Grail wars, but more on the lines of how to summon a servant of some kind,"

" A servant"

A'jean nodded." yes"

" I see, I wanted you to looked more into this A'jean"

A'jean nodded.

" Dorothy"

Dorothy took a step forward,"Y-yes,Tokiomi"

" I am aware of the death of your mother,and aunt. Dorothy is there anyone related to you mother or aunt that you know will take care of you" Tokiomi asked

" No, I only person who take care of me from birth is my mother, and my aunt is the one that helped my mother"

" What about your father"

Dorothy looked down at the ground," I never knew my father"

" I see"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Trapped In The Eyes of Fate chapter 4

sorry for any mistakes

DorothyLovesAnime

Trapped In The Eyes of Fate

chapter 4 saving grace

Dorothy walked up the stairs ,and walked slowly down the hallway. I stopped by one of the windows when I saw something shadow like, rush past it. She walked over to the window, and opened it. She popped her head outside and looked around, before she climbed out onto the windowsill her hair, and nightgown flutter in the wind.

Dorothy took a deep breath before she looked down to see if there was anything that will break her fall. She sigh in relief when she saw a couple of bushes to her left. She angel herself on the windowsill before she jumped off of it and landed in one of the bushes.

She climbed out of the bush, and stand up before she looked around, and started to run side by side to the wall until she stopped when she saw A'jean walking out of a large pair of door handing something in his hand.

Dorothy gasped when she saw something moving in the shadows. Dorothy break out running towards A'jean and grabbed him before he had to react and push him into one of the bushes before she joined him.

" Dor-"

Dorothy covered his mouth," Shhh, I keep seeing a shadow, but I don't know what it is" she whispered

A'jean remove Dorothy's hand from his mouth, before he closed his eyes.

" What ar-"

A'jean gasped as started to looking around.

" What wrong"

" There a servant near by"

" A servant"

A'jean reached into one his shoes and pulled out a small dagger before handing it over to Dorothy.

" Here take this. I am going to go inform my master able this. I wanted you to stay here"

Dorothy nodded.

A'jean brought his hand close to his mouth and bit the tip of his pointing finger until blood started to ran down his finger. Then in a blink of an eye he draw a Crescent shaped moon, and dropped a silver coin on it.

" verstecken; verheimlichen" A'jean whispers **_hide hide_**

Dorothy watched as his body slowly turned into blood, and sink into the Crescent moon until it was full, and disappear.

Dorothy sink low to the ground, and hide herself under the cover of the leaves from the bush when she saw a pair a feet walking past her.

" Where are you little girl"

Dorothy removed the dagger from it's silver sheath and wanted for a the feet toward to face her as they started to make there way for her. Dorothy jumped out of the bush and aim for one of the unknown attackers eyes.

Before the tip of the dagger reached her attacker eyes it grabbed her by the wasted.

" Well, I never expected a little girl to be doing a man's job"

Dorothy dropped the dagger, and caught it with her other hand and stabbed him and the stomach.

Dorothy fell onto the ground when the men let go of her. He hissed in pain as blood started to pour out of the wound.

Dorothy got on her feet and started to back away from him.

The men started to chuckle as his wound started to heal by it's self," Your brave for little girl, but stupid"

Dorothy glared at him.

" If you were smart you would have ran when you stabbed me"

" If I did that would have made me a coward"

" Really, I would love to spear you life, but it would go against my master order" a larger knife appear in one of the men's hand.

Before Dorothy had time to prepare herself the men was already on top of her. Dorothy moved out of the way just before his blade can slice through her neck.

Dorothy landed on the ground. The men reached down and grabbed her by the hair and raised her up to his eye level, and slapped the dagger out of her hand.

Dorothy eyes widen in pure horror as his hand wrapped around her neck. She reached for his arm as his grip tighten.

Her nail started to dug into arm, but he never release his python like grip, there was no escape, her lunges stated burn from the lack of oxygen. The world around her started spin, and everything started to slowly fade away into darkness.

Dorothy eyes started to roll into the back of her hand as she gasps, her hand around his arm slowly started to lose there grip,and fall down at her side.

Before he can deliver the final blow, a spear pierced through his upper arm, causing him to let go of Dorothy.

" You are nothing, but a worm" He turn to look at where the voice was coming from," Who gave you permission to look up at me" more weapons started to pierced through his body until he finally fall onto the ground face down

" You are not worthy to look upon me. A worm like you should face the ground, claw on your stomach, and die"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Master, Tokiomi" A'jean yelled as he ran down the hallway and ran into his Master office.

" M-ma-master, To- T- Tokiomi" A'jean panting as he fall on his kneels.

" A'jean," Tokiomi stood up from his chair, and walked around his desk, and helped A'jean up," What's wrong A'jean. Did something happened"

" D-Dor-Dorothy is in trouble"

Tokiomi gasped slightly," Where is she"

" She should be by the front gate"

" Come, We need to get to her"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A'jean opened the door, and aloud Tokiomi to ran ahead of him. Tokiomi looked around for any sight of Dorothy or the servant.

" Dorothy" Tokiomi called," Where are you"

A'jean run over to the bush where he leaved her," Dorothy" he started to search around and in the bushes," Where is she, Dorothy"

A'jean looked inside another bush, and found the silver sheath, but without it's dagger.

He stood up, and turn around before walking over to Tokiomi," Master, I fear she has moved on. I-I can't sense her presence, please forgive me"

" A'jean I-"

" I must say, I am disappointed in you,Tokiomi"

Tokiomi, and A'jean turned around to see Gilgamesh walking towards them with an Unconscious Dorothy in his arms.

" You have my deepest apologies, King of Heroes,"Tokiomi bowed his head low, A'jean did the same.

" I have no need for your apologies, Mongrel," Gilgamesh looked down at Dorothy, and back at Tokiomi," This girl,desperately needs medical attention."

" Yes, A'jean I want you to go bring me one Amethyst, and one chrysoprase"

" Yes" A'jean bowed before running off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Trapped In The Eyes of Fate chapter 5

Sorry if I got the German Translation wrong, if I did please let me know,or send me the right translation.

DorothylovesAnime

Trapped In The Eyes of Fate

chapter 5

A'jean picked up a large glass bowl, white towel, and some more bandages for Dorothy. Cairistiona looked over at him as he try to open the door, she sigh when he almost drop the glass bowl.

She rise her arm up, and pointed at the door, **"Ich öffne,"** the door slowly opened.

" Cairistiona, thank you" A'jean smiled as he walked out of the room," Your welcome, and please try not to drop anything"

" I will"

Cairistiona walked over to the door, and closed it, before walking back over the sink.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ajean made his way down the hallways, and stopped in front of Dorothy's bedroom door, **"Ich öffne," I open**

The door open at his command," Good morning Dor-"

Dorothy was sitting up in the bed, her skin pale,and the area around her eyes were red, and puffy.

" A'jean"

A'jean placed the bowl,towel,and bandages on the coffee table, before walking over to her.

" Dorothy, why are you crying"

Dorothy looked down," Am sorry, It appears because of my actions lost night. You ended up wasted you time,and energy on me, am sorry"

" No, you did what you had to do in order to survive" A'jean wrapped his arms around Dorothy, and pull her into a huge.

" Here, I have something for you" A'jean reached into his pocket, and pulled out small box, and open it.

Inside was a small Blue and green stone," Turquoise, it's one the oldest protection amulets. My mother gave it to me before she died. She told me," to gave it to someone I believe needs it more than me" a friend,someone who I hold dear to my heart."

" Thank you" A'jean handed her the stone.

A'jean stood up, and walked away her," It seems I don't have to bring all of this wound have already fully healed"

Dorothy pulled the cover off of her, got out of the bed, and walked over to him," A'jean, can you should me how to you know,use it"

" Sure, but before you do. Let get something to eat, you must be famish"

" Ok"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cairistiona made Dorothy a plate of vanilla crepes with blueberries, and sliced strawberries inside, and made A'jean a plate of Belgian Waffles.

" I have very important news that Your master wanted me to inform you too about"

A'jean looked up from his breakfast, and then at Cairistiona," The summoning of the servant will be hold today."

A'jean eyes in shock,"Wh-"

"Don't talk with you mouth full," Cairistiona said before putting her hands on her hips.

" The summoning has been moved because of what happened last night."

Dorothy looked up from her half-eaten crepes, and look over at A'jean, than at Cairistiona," Was it, because of me"

Cairistiona looked over at Dorothy," No, What happened last night was not your fault Dorothy. That servant attacked you, and you defended yourself,"

Dorothy nodded," Ok"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dorothy, and A'jean waited outside for Tokiomi.

" Dorothy, I started there are a few things I should go over with you" A'jean looked down at Dorothy

Dorothy looked up at A'jean," Now that you are apart of the Tohsaka family, Tokiomi wants you to be at the summoning, even though your not a magi, he sees you as his flesh, and blood. This summoning is will be far more different than other summonings. In one of the old books Tokiomi gave me, It said that in order for the summoning to be successful there must be a girl present, don't ask me why, I have no clue"

Dorothy looked at the white silk dress Cairistiona grave her to wear at the summoning,"Is that why, I have to wear this"

" Yes"

Dorothy, and A'jean heard the door open, and looked over at Tokiomi as he walked out of the room.

" Master, where is Kirei Kotomine" A'jean asked

" He is making sure everything is in order."

Dorothy, and A'jean followed Tokiomi down the hallways until Tokiomi stops in front of a door, and opens it before walking inside with A'jean, and Dorothy following behind.

In the middle of the room was a larger Summoning Circle, Six feet in diameter. White rose petals surrounded the Circle.

Tokiomi stood in front of the Circle, with Dorothy, and A'jean to his right, and Kirei to his left.

Tokiomi looked over at kirei," Do you have the snake vemon, and wolf's blood"

kirei handed him two vials, one was fulled with a light yellowish gold liquid, and in the other one a crimson red liquid.

Tokiomi faced the Summoning Circle, before pouring the snake vemon around the circle, and poured the wolf's blood in the middle of the circle.

" I Am the Offering. I will offer up my mind, body, and soul to serve you"

The circle started to glow.

" No matter where you go, I will follow, support, and protect you as long as you shall live"

" Hear my call, and come to me"

" Thy Queen words are law"

" I will obey thy Law"

 **" Wer Recht werde ich befolgen" who law will I follow**

Everyone in the room were Rendered in shock. Dorothy looked at A'jean, and then back the circle.

 **" Mir "** Tokiomi said. **me**

 **" Lügner " liar**

Tokiomi eyes widen in shock **," Wer Ist der ein, Wer Sie wollen Befolgen" ," who is the one who you want to follow"**

 **" der Königin Tochter, Dorothy" " The Queen daughter, Dorothy"**

Tokiomi turn around to look at Dorothy, who was just as confused as him," Dorothy, the servant choose you as it's master," Tokiomi took a couple of steps back.

Dorothy walked over to where Tokiomi was standing, and faced the circle.

" Your words are Law, I will serve them until I face death, but let me ask you this. Before You willing to lead me into battle,to face the people who you call friends,and enemy"

" Yes, I am "

' Then, let us begun, Dorothy,"


	6. Trapped In The Eyes of Fate chapter 6

DorothyLovesAnime

Trapped In The Eyes of Fate

chapter 7

Dorothy sat down in the chair, and watched Cairistiona as she open the oven, and took a pie out of it ,before closing it.

Dorothy looked at the Crescent shaped moon, with three flower petals on it's left side, and three on it's right that was on the back of her right hand

" Cairistiona, I will be right back," Dorothy stood up from her chair, and headed for the open door that lead to Cairistiona's garden.

Cairistiona nodded," Be safe"

" OK"

Dorothy closed the door behind her, before looked around Cairistiona's garden admiring the different types of herbs and plants. Dorothy walked around, until a pleasant, pine or mint-like scent enter her nostrils, relaxing her. She stopped walking, and started to sniffing the air around her hoping to find the source of the pleasant odor.

" Rosemary," Dorothy whirl around quickly, when she heard a quiet gentle voice coming from behind her.

A tall pale woman, with long garnet colored hair, Ivory eyes, coral lips, and pointy ears. She was now at out of her amazon armor,and her large silver wings were gone as well.

" Alcippe, What happened to your armor," Dorothy asked while she looked at dress she was wearing.

" I need a lot of mana in order to maintain my spiritual form, and it would be dishonorable for me to steal your source of life,"

Dorothy give Alcippe a worry look," Mana"

"Yes, but there methods in getting me the mana I need,like a transfer. There are three methods by blood, sleeping, or.."

" Or..what," Dorothy asked

" You don't need to know about the last one," Alcippe smiled," Even though it is enjoyable, it would take too much for our time,"

" Which method are you considering using on me,"

" If you offer me your blood now it will give me the mana I need, but sadly it will not be enough, but on the other hand if you stay in bed for a good day, or two it should give me the Mana I need for a while,"

Dorothy sigh," So, I can't do anything, but sleep,"

"Yes"

Dorothy sigh once more," Fine,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dorothy walked slowly down the hallway with Alcippe following her, until she finally made it to Tokiomi office.

Suddenly she heard low grow coming from Alcippe," My Queen, please be on your guard there is another servant in the area,"

Dorothy nodded, before she knocked on the door," Come in,"

Dorothy opened the door, and waited for Alcippe to walk into the room, before closing the door behind her.

Tokiomi stood up from the couch, and walked over to Dorothy," Ah, it seems I didn't have to send a messenger after all. Dorothy I would like you to meet Kirei kotomine,"

Dorothy bowed her head," It's nice to meet you"

" The pleasure is all mine,"

" Dorothy, what was it that you wanted to speak with me about,"Tokiomi asked

" Well, Alcippe needs mana, and I wanted to be able to give her enough mana so she will be able to handle herself in a battle. Will you let me to sleep for two whole days,"

" Two days,"

" Yes,"

" If this is wanted you, and.. Alcippe wish, then I will not stop you,"

" Thank you, Tokiomi,"

" Your welcome"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alcippe stood next to Dorothy's bedroom door, she opened her eyes slowly when she sense another servant.

" Ah, so it seems Kotomine was correct, when he told me that you picked Dorothy to be your master,"

Alcippe looked over at the tall man with golden hair, crimson red eyes handsome, elegant face, wearing a white v-neck with long sleeves, and python print pants.

" What if it,King of Heroes," Alcippe glared at him.

" Oh you acknowledge me as your king even if you aren't worthy," Gilgamesh asked causing Alcippe's glare turn into something that even the strongest of men cringe, but Gilgamesh never showed any signs of fear.

" I fear you are mistaken, I do not see you as my King, nor do I serve Kings. I serve, and lay my life on the line for my Queen,"

Gilgamesh chuckle,"really," Gilgamesh started to walked over to Dorothy's bedroom door, when Alcippe in a heartbeat got in front of her Queen's door, before glaring at him once more," I dare you to take another step, Your master, and my Queen maybe in a alliance for the time being, but sadly me, and you aren't and..," Alcippe paused and look over her shoulder at the door when she heard her Queen stepping out of the bathtub, as soon as she was sure there were no other servant, she continue," You are a servant, an enemy servant. I know the law of the Holy grail war, in order to win the grail for my sovereign, I will have to kill you, and your master."

Gilgamesh smirked," You kill me..surely you don't believe in that lie,"

" My Queen life is in my hands, I do anything to shed her from anyone, no matter how powerful they are."

" Your loyalty runs far more deeper than blood. I wonder..how much blood would it take to bring you to you kneel, and beg for mercy,"

" _Beg for mercy…_ begging is something that sound like common liar will do,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dorothy pick up on of the towels of off the bathroom's calacatta gold countertops, before using it to wrap around her head. After she made sure it was securely wrapped around her head, she looked at herself in the mirror.

The amaranth color silk nightgown was a little big on her, but she didn't mind. After brushing her teeth, and tie her hair back into a ponytail her headed out of the bathroom.

While she was walking over to her bed she heard Alcippe voice coming from behind the door, as well as a man's voice.

Dorothy walked over to the door, and slowly reached the door knob before turning it, and opening the door.

" Alcippe who are-,"

Alcippe was glaring daggers at Gilgamesh," Some King you are. A man who takes the innocents of a women, young or old, is not a king, but that of a sinful man who lives off the sorrow, and pain of others...like a Parasite,"

" You speak of me as if am a cold-hearted monster,"Gilgamesh sensed Dorothy's presence, and looked at her," I see the mark on your neck that mongrel inflicted on you has fully healed,"

Dorothy reached up, and feel her neck," Thank you, for your concern. If you did mind me asking what is your name,"Dorothy asked

" Gilgamesh,"

Dorothy just stood there for a couple of seconds _," Gilgamesh, where have i heard that name before, and his voice seems very familiar as well,"_

Alcippe looked at Dorothy, and then back at Gilgamesh, before fake yawning," Well, as you can see, my Queen is ready to go to bed," She leans over and whispers in Dorothy's ear," Do you have the tea, that Tokiomi give you in order to have a peaceful sleep,"she asked.

Dorothy nodded," He give it to me before I took my bath,"

Alcippe give her a warm smile before straighten herself, while looking over at Gilgamesh," Dorothy I going to go check on your tea ok," Alcippe looks down at Dorothy," If he tries anything call my name,"Alcippe glared at Gilgamesh, before disappearing into thin air,"

Dorothy just looked over at Gilgamesh who only just smirked at her," How did you know

I was injury,"

" Supply because I was the one who saved you from that..Mongrel," Gilgamesh answered before walking over to Dorothy," So yo- your a servant just like Alcippe," Dorothy asked

" Yes,"

Gilgamesh noticed Dorothy's discomfort, and smirked," Does the presence of an enemy servant trouble you, Dorothy,"

Dorothy quickly looked away," N-no, not at all,"

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow in disbelief," Really, why,"

" Well, if you wanted to kill me you would have never saved from when that man-,"

" Mongrel," Gilgamesh growled

" When that..," Dorothy paused,"Mongrel attacked me,"

" Dorothy your tea ready," Dorothy turned around,and saw Alcippe picking up a teapot, and poured some tea into one of the cups, when Dorothy turn back around Gilgamesh was gone.

" Coming," Dorothy called before walking into her bedroom, and took the cup of tea,that Alcippe handed her.

She brought the rim of the cup to her mouth, before taking a slip of tea. She started to feel her entire body relax.

As soon as she was finished her tea, she give the cup back to Alcippe before walking over to her bed, before climbing into bed,and pulling the covers over her,"Goodnight, Alcippe,"

" Goodnight, Dorothy," Alcippe blow out all the candles in her room, before, and walking over to a chair, and sitting down in it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gisela watched Aapep paced back, and forth in front of her as she sat down on her throne," Why, tell me Gisela why you aloud that prideful ass to go after our daughter,"

Gisela just looked at him,before looking over at the crystal ball,that was sitting on a pedestal next to his reached over, and picked up the crystal ball,and rubbed her finger on the glass surface," Aapep, from the day we both handed her over to Gilgamesh, we both knew of her fate. Gilgamesh, and Dorothy will soon be one mind, and body. I know you have i'll feeling towards Gilgamesh,but he is the only capable of returning our daughter,"Gisela placed the crystal ball back on it's pedestal,before standing up from her throne.

Aapep looked over at his wife, before walking over to he,and stood beside her ," Your words are law, but how are you going to explain this to our daughter,"

Gisela looked down at the marble floor," I wish I knew,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Trapped In The Eyes of Fate chapter 7

Hey guys sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, I hope you like it.

DorothyLovesAnime

Trapped In The Eyes of Fate

chapter 7

Why do they look down down at me. I am no different from my brother,"Arri," but,there are two major differences, one I was the first born, and two,I was born a women. Ever since my birth my father was so cruel to my mother. He forced her into his bed every night, and forced himself onto her, until my brother was born, and took my birthright from me, and give it to my brother.

I remember when my brother turned five, my father invited everyone in the whole kingdom to celebrate the day of his birth.

Arri sat down to my father's right,and mother sat down at his left,and I sat down to my mother's right.

All of the nobles from far,and wide sat down at a table in front of us, and the rest of the people who are on the low end of the food chain had to sit down on the floor or stand.

I never like the way my father treated the people in his kingdom, if they were not a nobleman, then they were nothing more than slaves born to serve the upper-class.

" Rhiannon," My father whispered in my mother's ear," You should smile more on our son's birthday. You starting to make him upset,"

She looked over at him," Maybe you should smile more for our daughter's, King Agni,"

"Our daughter," My father asked,"Yes, our daughter," My mother stood up from her chair, and walked over to her maids, before they leaved.

" What a sad disgrace to all Queens, even her mother will lowly her head in shame," He looked over at me," Look at what you brought onto your mother, and me,"

I stood up from my chair, and bowed my head," I regret my birth, father"

" Leave our presences,"

I bowed once more, before walking out of the room.

-0000000 5 more years 0000000-

" Arri, I can't live here anymore,"I whispered softly," Tonight am going to ran far away,to a place where no one will find me,"

" No," My brother cry as he give me huge," Please just make sure our mother's has a more peaceful life, you, and I have seen the way our father hurts her. Promise me,when you take the throne, you will serve the lower classes, mock the nobles, and honor our mother."

" I-I Promise, I will do all I can for the people,and for our mother," I give him a sad smile," Arri, I hope this will not be the last time we see each other," tears roll down my face," I must go before father comes back," I stood up,before walked over the door, and opened.I closed the door behind me, before making my way back to my room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" WHAT," King Agni yelled at the maid,as he throw his glass of wine at her feet, causing her to cringe in fear," What do you mean, she ran away,"

The maid looked up at him,"W-when I went this morning to check on her, she was gone my Lord,"She bowed her head.

He glared at the maid in front of him,before turning to face his wife," Is this your doing,Women,"

" No, it isn't,"

" Lord Castermen will be back tomorrow for the wedding,Rhiannon.I told him that she be here when he returns,and NOW I have to face him,and tell him she ran away," he yelled

" What do you expected me to do about it,"Rhiannon glared at him.

King Agni glared back at her, before pointing at one of his generals," Bring her back here by sundown, and if you fail, your punishment will be DEATH,"

The young general bowed his head," As you wish my Lord,"

Arri knew were his sister was, but he never dared to go behind her back, and tell his father the location of his knew once he becomes king, she will return to him, to mother, and to the kingdom. Arri looked over at his mother, the women who give birth to him, he knew after his birth that father abused her. There was no love at all, but when every they were entertaining nobles,his father played the role as the loving husband,handsomely.

His mother noticed that he was looking her, and walked slowly over to him," Arri," she asked," What troubles you,"

" Mother, what is father going to do to you, and my sister," Arri asked.

" Don't fear for me, and your sister. We both know your sister will be spared from your father's wrath," she whispered

Arri nodded before looking over at his father. His father never knew his sister, so by not knowing who she is, he not aware of how well his sister is good at surviving on her own.

" Arri, how much do you trust your sister," his mother asked

Arri looked into his mother's crystal blue orbs," I trust her mother. I trust my sister,greatly,"

My mother give me a warm smile," Promise me, that you will alway protected,and have faith in your sister," Alcippe,"

" I will, I promise,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dorothy wake up panting,in cold sweat. She looked around the room before she realized that it will morning time. She sighed as she sat up in her bed,before running her finger down her tousled hair.

Dorothy looked around the room once more before realizing another cruel fact, Alcippe was no longer in her room.

Dorothy pulled the covers off of her, before trying to move her legs, but due to her hibernation, she lost the feeling in both of lean over, and started to rub her feet, and toes.

" It seems, your servant give you a little bit more than you handle," Dorothy looked over to her right to find Gilgamesh sitting down in a chair ," uh Gil-Gilgamesh w-why are you in my room,"

" Well, Your servant had to do something she claimed was very important, that mongrel," Dorothy look over at Gilgamesh who was just looking around the room, as if he was studying it, for a while, until he finally looked back at Dorothy," My master wanted me to come and get you, but due to the tea he give you, seeing as with your legs are paralyzed I will have to carry you to him, my dear," he stood up, and study my small form.

" W-wait Gilgamesh I," my cheeks redden in shock and embarrassment as he reaches for me.

" Would you rather me throw you over my shoulder,"he asked before picking me up bridal style.

" N-no,"

" Good," Gilgamesh starts to walks forward as tiny balls of golden light started to surround us. I was blinded by the golden light, when the light faded away we were inside Tokiomi's office.

Tokiomi was sitting at his desk, reading a book that appear to be very old, he looked up from his book, and smiled at me," Dorothy perfect timing, I have something I wanted to talk to you about,"

" O-ok," I nodded as Gilgamesh walked over to one of the couches, and gently sitting me down, before sitting down next to me.

" Dorothy, if you were to win the Holy grail what will you wish for," Tokiomi asked

Dorothy really didn't know what she desire from the grail, she even know what it is,"I really sorry, but what is a,"Holy grail," She asked

" The Holy grail, is a powerful wish granting device, whoever wins the Holy grail war, will be given the honor to make one wish they want to become a reality,"

" What if the "Holy grail," has been won by someone who is evil," Dorothy asked

" It doesn't matter if the person who wins the grail, is good, or evil. The grail still has to grant their wish, but that is why there are mages who have been given the right, and honor to win the grail,"

" Right now, I really don't know what I desire from the grail, What has happened while I was asleep,"

" Caster, has been taking children, right now we have not been able to find out his whereabouts,"

Dorothy looks down at the ground," is Caster another servant,"

" Yes,"

" I see, when will Alcippe be back," Dorothy asked

" Alcippe didn't tell anyone where she was going, or when she was coming back,"

" I hope she comes back soon, I think I should be going now. I promise Cairistiona I was going to see after I wake up."

" I see" Tokiomi nodded

Dorothy stood up from the couch, but fall onto her kneel, and started to fall over onto her side, when suddenly two arms wrapped around her small form, she looked up and saw Gilgamesh staring back at her.

She blushed," Th-thank you, Gilgamesh,"Dorothy bowed her head.

Gilgamesh chuckle to himself, before helping her up to her feet.

" Dorothy, are you alright,"Tokiomi stood up from his chair, and walked over to Dorothy.

Dorothy looked over at Tokiomi, and nodded," Yes, I never slept that long before, my legs went numb due to my lack of walking,"

" Please, do not push yourself to walk,"

" Ok,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cairistiona picked up a three small bowl,and full each of them with differed amounts of water,before picking a knife, and brought the blade of the knife close to the paw of her hand," The moon's light flows in me, like blood that pours out of a wound, it heals me,and makes me whole,"

Blood started to pour out of her wound, Cairistiona placed the knife on the table, before picking up the first bowl of water, and poured it on the wound.

Cairistiona watched as her wound started to heal itself, the blood seemed to have disappear.

" A'jean," She yelled

" Yes,"

" It worked,"

A'jean run into the run into the room," Really,"

Cairistiona nodded," Now I will clean this mess up,"

A'jean nodded,before turning around to see Dorothy walking slowly into the room," Good morning, A'jean, and Cairistiona,"

" Good morning, Dorothy," A'jean walked over to Dorothy, and Cairistiona smiled at her, before returning to task at hand.

" How are you feeling," Cairistiona asked

" Good, and a little while Tokiomi going to take me with him to go meet someone," I smiled

A'jean smiled," That's wonderful, but I want you to stay safe, and out of the face of danger,ok,"

" OK,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dorothy followed Tokiomi as he walked out of front door, and headed towards the beautiful elegant black car,the driver stood next the door,and waited until we were at the gate,before opening the door," Dorothy," Tokiomi smiled once we were inside the car,"Do you believe you are ready to fight in this war," he asked

" Well, to tell you the truth, am worry. I hope I win, and bring honor to you,and this family, as well as my mother,and aunt,but,.." I stopped before I turning to face him," I don't want to hurt you, or Gilgamesh,"

Tokiomi give Dorothy give a warm smile," Dorothy, I know you have a good heart, but you are a master now, meaning that you must do what you believe is right,"

Dorothy nodded,before looking out the window," _I know,"_


End file.
